


dark, damaged

by spacehussy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/pseuds/spacehussy
Summary: If Starscream were there with him, Skywarp could only imagine what he would say. The usual, most likely – berate him for jumping without his or Megatron's authorization. Too dangerous, blah blah, subspace distortion, the risk of damage.But Starscream wasn't there, after all.





	dark, damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after Skywarp All Hail Megatron (and clearly set long before the recent IDW titles). These started out as drabble responses to prompts ('dark' & 'damaged'), and then ended up a tad long for drabbles & unexpectedly interconnected.

If Starscream were there with him, Skywarp could only imagine what he would say. The usual, most likely – berate him for jumping without his or Megatron's authorization. Too dangerous, blah blah, subspace distortion, the risk of damage.  
  
But Starscream wasn't there, after all. Skywarp thought it bitterly, over and over. Starscream had left. Starscream apparently had more important things to do, more important than the needs of his brothers. His brother, rather - it was just the two of them now. How would that work? Skywarp didn't know. He had never conceived of a life without all three of them in it.  
  
Skywarp jumped again and again, unsatisfied, aching horribly. There was some wound in him. He had to keep moving, it seemed to be the only thing that helped. He left cities behind, jumping further and further until the landscape was new and foreign. It was dark now, and it had been light before the shift. He wasn't sure what to make of it, had he jumped too far? Or had he lost track? There was a space between places, dark and meaningless, and he had never stayed there particularly long before. But he could not account for the loss of time.  
  
No matter. He had but one brother left and he was gone, Skywarp was left by himself with his pain. The further he jumped, the more time he could spend in that directionless void; without feeling, without thought. Skywarp liked it better there. He never wanted to leave.

 

* * *

  
  
To his relief, Skywarp was never awake for very long; clarity came in brief windows, every few cycles. Long enough to want to die, for a few moments, before he slipped away once again.  
  
When he was awake, there was so much pain. More than he'd ever known. His spark felt gutted, his plating seared. He couldn't see his body, and he suspected that was a good thing. He didn't want to know. Fitful bouts of recharge were a gift.  
  
Every time he woke, there always seemed to be someone nearby. Checking on him, in Hook's case. "You're lucky they found you when they did," he had said, which was odd because Skywarp didn't consider anything about his situation very fortunate. He didn't seem have the ability to say so, and Hook was gone quickly anyhow.  
  
He awoke once to Frenzy at his berthside, staring. "Primus, they weren't kidding," the vicious little symbiont chuckled. "You did this to _yourself_?"  
  
The little creature was gone before Skywarp could find the energy to reach for him. He relaxed back onto the berth, and for a moment he wondered what Thundercracker would say when he got back, what the look on his stupid face would be like. He always worried too much.  
  
It took a while, but eventually, Skywarp remembered.


End file.
